


Fling

by mamadeb



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so horny, I'd do a guy right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fling

Every year they have the same argument, and every year they resolve it the same way - watching the real-time ball-drop just feels funny at 9PM, and watching the tape delay feels phony, so they do neither.

This year, Jackson and Lexie, flush with the stupidity of new love, actually made their own ball out of gauze, plaster and glitter and let it fall on Meredith and Derek. Meredith had a bun in the oven, which meant she was sober and so was Shepherd, but she still laughed like it was the funniest thing ever before they kissed.

They all kissed - Christina and Hunt, Jackson and Lexie and even April and Callie. Which was the biggest shame of them all - someone as smoking hot as Callie Torres choosing little mousy virgin April. Although, as Alex watched her go after Callie, maybe she wasn't so wasted anyway - damn, that was hot.

Or maybe it was just that it had been so LONG since Alex had had a chance to go after someone, and all the cute girls were taken, and none of the nurses would look at him.

"God, that's so hot." Alex turned to see the only other person in the room not kissing. "That's almost as hot as having sex with Callie was."

"You are such a dog, Dr. Sloan." He took a swig of his beer - champagne being for wusses.

"I am, Karev. And see where that's gotten me?" Sloan tossed off his drink - yeah, wuss drink - in one shot. "I'm standing all alone at a New Year's Eve party with you, watching two of my exes make out with other people. Oh, God. It's been *months* now." He grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass.

"You, too? Gotta tell you. I'm so horny, I'd do a guy right now." Alex finished his beer.

"Right there with you, brother."

Alex almost dropped his empty bottle at those words, and he could see Sloan's eyes widen. And they were very, very nice eyes. In fact, now that he was letting himself look - well, he knew the girls all called Sloan "McSteamy" and now he got it.

Especially since Sloan was giving him the eye, too, and now - oh, God - he was licking his lips. And Alex was instantly hard. And judging from Sloan's pants, so was he. Alex took a quick look around the room. Yep, everyone too busy to notice. He gestured to the stairs with his chin.

Sloan smiled the dirtiest smile Alex had ever seen.

Minutes later, they were in Alex's room, tearing off their own and each other's clothes. And Alex decided it was a crying shame that they ever, ever let Mark Sloan wear clothes at all. Covering that body was a crime. And why the hell was he even thinking that way? Alex liked curves and hips and boobs and vaginas - why was he aroused at shoulders and abs and muscles and a penis? Which last was large and scary but also something he needed to touch. Which he could do, so he did. It filled his hand, hot and silky and big, and both like and unlike his own. Mark kept himself trimmed, so there was soft, soft stubble where Alex had crisp curls, and he wondered how it tasted, how it would feel inside of him. And he should be freaking out about now instead of being hungry for it - and not even freaking out about being hungry.

"That's a gift from the shooter, right?" Mark traced a hand down Alex's scar.

Alex shivered, and not just from the memory. "Yeah, and Bailey. She insisted on removing the bullet."

"You should have asked me. I could have taken it out with minimal scarring." He kept stroking it. "Too late now."

"Are you kidding? Chicks love it." Although none of them licked it in quite that…way. He'd guessed Mark would be talented with his hands, but he knew what to do with his tongue. And he'd lost his hold on Mark's cock, so he put his hands on that muscled back instead.

"You're too pretty to be marked like that…you ever done it with a guy before? I mean, sober?" Mark moved from the scar to Alex's nipple, which he nibbled. Oh, sweet.

Alex thought back to college as best he could. "Once, a handjob. Couple of drunk blow jobs, I think. Made out a few times." Now that sounded like a good idea. He backed Mark up against a wall - wow, not used to being with someone that much bigger, but it was NICE - and began kissing him hot and filthy, until he suddenly found himself turned around and he was the one against the wall, Mark's hands all over him.

Mark felt really good under his hands, too, with those muscles under his smooth skin. And the moustache and beard felt odd but nice against his face.

"I've mostly been drunk, too. Made out with Derek one night when I was sober, but he wasn't. He's a lousy kisser when he's drunk, by the way. You are gorgeous, perfect."

"So neither of us knows what he's doing?"

"Karev, we're both pretty smart guys. I'm sure we'll figure something out." And with that, Mark dropped to his knees and sucked Alex in, proving just how talented his tongue truly was. Alex could do nothing but stick his hand in his mouth, although he was pretty sure everyone knew where they both were, and he wasn't sure he cared.

But Mark's mouth made him want to scream. And then he wanted to scream more when Mark STOPPED and got to his feet again.

"I'm old enough to want to fuck in a bed. Your bed." He held out his hand. Alex took and let himself be led there. Mark laid him down against his own pillows, kissing Alex's face and neck and chest as he did, his lips fierce and hot, but his hands gentle.

Alex drew him down, his hands in Mark's hair as Mark settled between his legs, aligning their dicks. And all Alex wanted was for Mark to MOVE, because the weight of that magnificent body, the passionate, hard kisses, the sweet pressure on his cock - none of this was normal and all of it was good and Alex wanted more and more and…"Dammit, Sloan, do something!"

Mark did. He raised himself on his elbows, kissed Alex's mouth like he was taking ownership, and he moved, and it was stars and rockets and five solo surgeries and oh, my God like nothing else ever had and he had to move his own hips to keep things going, and Mark was making these noises and not caring who heard, and his lips, oh God his lips should be registered as weapons and…and…and…oh, God.

And then Mark came all over Alex, which was sick and hot and almost made Alex ready to go again, until he couldn't breathe, which was about when Mark rolled off anyway. And my God, he was wrecked and beautiful, with swollen lips and sweat-damp messy hair, more so than the plastic surgery rockstar ever could be.

There was a box of tissues next to the bed. They cleaned up what they could. Alex could hear the sounds of doors closing and cleaning up downstairs.

"I should go."

He was right. Mark would have to do the walk of shame in front of half the hospital - and everyone would know he'd been with a man. And everyone would know that man was Alex and it would not be pretty. And by everyone, Alex meant everyone. In about five minutes, the janitors would know. Besides, morning afters were usually just bad. So, yes, Mark should go.

Of course, the same people who'd see Mark leave Alex's room in the morning would see him leave Alex's room now and figure things out - and all of a sudden, Alex didn't want to be alone.

"Don't. It's New Year's Eve. Please stay."

Alex had never seen such a dazzling smile - and nothing to do with the whitened and straightened teeth. "You want me to stay?"

Alex pictured waking up to that face. "Yeah. I do."

"So do I."

Mark wrestled the covers over both of them while Alex turned off the light. When he turned over, Mark gathered him in his arms.

"I had fun tonight, Karev. Did you?"

"Oh, yeah." Alex snuggled down into Mark's chest. "Enough that maybe we could…again?"

Mark pressed his lips into Alex's hair. "I'd like that. We can have a fun little fling. Until, you know, we start missing boobs or something."

There was something in Mark's voice that made Alex wonder. "Sounds good to me." Sounded wonderful, in fact. "Good night, Mark."

"Good night, Alex."

That night, Alex didn't have any nightmares at all - not of being shot, or his mother, or his wife. And Mark was, in fact, very pretty in the morning.


End file.
